Spyro Trapped in the Video Game World
by Crossover Helper
Summary: Inside is the summary.


Rookie Crossover King: New username cause I cancelled all my series so yeah. Anyways here is a new story which has nothing to do with all the video game characters teaming up on one villain, sort of… This is called Spyro Trapped in the Video Game World. Yes, we already know he is a video game character, but he doesn't know that. Here is a quick summary; Spyro is trapped in many video games so in order to get out he must first help the main characters of the games finish their task. (There is no main villain)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is nighttime in the Dragon Realms, everybody seemed to be asleep at this time, but there is one dragon that seemed to be awake. His name was Spyro and with him was his faithful but annoying dragonfly, Sparx. They seem to be walking around the Valley of Avalar, exploring it some more since they never got the chance because of Malefor, although Sparx did not really enjoy exploring at night.

"We got to sleep Spyro, we'll have plenty of time to explore tomorrow morning" Sparx yawned

"We'll rest in a while, there are a couple of places I still want to see" said Spyro with an annoyed tone.

Sparx slapped his head and then nodded.

"All right… just as so long you don't make us do anything crazy"

They continued to walk on and explore for a few minutes then they came across an icy river. Spyro looked at it but while examining it he saw a weird tall animal with some fur on top of its head, it looked freaky but it looked like it held something shiny.

"Hey, Sparx, look at this, I've found something" said Spyro

Sparx took a look at what Spyro saw and shuddered.

"WOAH! What kind of a weird creature is that?!" said Sparx disgusted just looking at it.

"It's got something in its hand, let's go see what it is" said Spyro

"Wait, do you think it's a good idea to do that?" asked Sparx

Spyro didn't even listen and melted the Icy River with his Fire breath. The Freaky creature rose to the surface, it seemed dead and it still held the shiny thing in its hand. Spyro disgusted grabbed the shiny thing with his teeth from the creature's dead hand and dropped it on the ground. Sparx examined the thing; it was blinking lights he never seen before.

"I never seen such a thing" exclaimed Sparx

Spyro looked carefully at it and saw a lever on it.

"I wonder what this does…" said Spyro

"Spyro… are you sure you want to push that? We don't even know what it is" said Sparx

Spyro didn't respond, he pushed down the lever, the shiny thing jumped up into the air and twirled around.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good" said Sparx

The Shiny Thing zapped both of them with a green aura and they slowly disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro woke up, he had a strange headache, he looked around, and there was nothing but pitch darkness. He looked beside him, there was Sparx sleeping on the ground with the strange shiny thing. Spyro nudged Sparx and he woke up.

"Where are we?" asked Sparx

"That's what I'm trying to figure out…" said Spyro

"Welcome… travelers…" said a female voice

"Who is there?" asked Spyro

"I am Emi, I am invisible spirit, and I can see that you accidently transported yourself here with a teleporter"

"Telewhata?" asked Sparx

"Teleporter, that thing beside you transported you here" said Emi

"Where are we?" asked Spyro

"You are in the Video Game World…" said Emi

"Well its nice being here but uh, we would like get back to our home" said Sparx

"You can't…, not until another year, that teleporter if I'm right, only works once per year…" said Emi

"A year, I can't wait that long!" said Sparx

"Then how do we get back…" said Spyro

Emi the spirit didn't answer until after a few moments.

"Well… there is only one way to get out, you must help 5 Main heroes in 5 Video Games, then there will be another spirit more powerful than me that will appear before you and give you a wish…"

"Oh that seems easy…" said Sparx in a sarcastic tone and crossing his arms.

Spyro rolled his eyes at his companion.

"All right, we'll do it" said Spyro

"Okay, a portal is coming to take you to into a video game" said Emi

A Portal came in and they got sucked in very hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and Sparx landed in a beautiful place with lots of odd buildings they never seen before.

"What a beautiful place, I've never seen anything like it" said Spyro

"Hey, look over there, I think that's one of the guys were looking for" said Sparx

Sparx pointed to a creature with a black striped tail with blue cloths running up to a river and then jumped onto some pole. Spyro and Sparx moved closer to the creature. He seemed to have some sort of item and he was looking through it plus he seemed to be talking to some one but there was no one around.

"Sparx, go and see what he is doing" said Spyro

"All right, but I'm only following orders because I want to go home" said Sparx

Sparx swopped down near the creature and listened to what the creature was saying. He was indeed talking to someone because he heard a second voice.

"That massive dome marks the Venice Police Station" said somebody

"Cops around here sure know how to make an impression" said the creature

"I'm afraid it's a losing battle… its Octavio's security forces patrolling the streets, not the cops" said somebody

"Noted… hmm… I think I know how to get inside…" said the creature looking at the top of the Venice Police Station

"Well that dome is covered with glazed tile; there is no way to get in" said somebody

"Oh come on pal, there is always a way" said the creature

The Creature then jumped onto a boat, then bounced onto a rope and ran to the top of the Venice Police Station. Sparx then flew back to Spyro.

"What did he say?" asked Spyro

"I don't know all I heard was that there was some guy's security forces patrolling around here and he going to some Venice Police Station" said Sparx

"Let's follow him" said Spyro

"Let's not, did you see how that guy moved across the rope without breaking it? You won't even manage to get 1 inch across it!" said Sparx

"Then you'll follow him to see if he's the guy were looking for, I got a feeling he might be it" said Spyro

"Okay BOSS" said Sparx

Sparx flew after the creature. It entered under the top of a pointy tower and Sparx went in after it.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Guess what video game that is… I DARE YOU!


End file.
